Elementos y afinidades: ciclos en la magia
by Hatun punchaw
Summary: Tras el final de Deathly Hallows, aún quedan algunas preguntas sin respuesta.
1. Después de los EXTASIS

**Capítulo 1: Tras los EXTASIS...**

Sophie abraza a Runcorn y lo besa... ya ha terminado todo y es hora de celebrar. Es exactamente como sabían que ocurriría... y, sin duda, lo están disfrutando.

Las risillas de Parvati y los comentarios ingeniosos de Justin les regresan a la realidad, pero no les alejan de su personal y profundo gozo.

-Vaya, Sophie... así que 12 Excepcionales. Hermione va a rogar para que le dejen dar sus EXTASIS en el verano-la felicita Parvati.

-Sí, merecido te lo tienes-Justin le extiende la mano, pero ella prefiere darle efusivo abrazo.

-Siempre tan tímido, aunque éso no me sorprende... lo que sí lo hace es que ya no te preocupen tus compañeras, Sophie-es el comentario de Runcorn.

-Me extraña que sigas tan celoso mi calabacín-su novia le reprende.

Sus voces se apagan cuando aparece Neville y les saluda.

-Mi buen Neville... que buenas notas que has obtenido. La profesora McGonagall estará complacida con el resultado de nuestra casa.

-No son mejores que las tuyas, Parvati-comenta Justin.

-¿Y a quién le importa tener un par de Sobresalientes en Adivinación y Estudios muggles?-Sophie pregunta.

-Pues, un Excepcional en Herbología compensa un trío de Pobres... ¿no lo crees, amor?-eleva la comisura de sus labios Runcorn, antes de recibir un codazo de Neville.

-No seré profesor, si éso es lo que están pensando... al menos no todavía. Me iré de viaje a _Nôite amazónica_, tengo una invitación de un amigo por lechuza para acompañarlo en una investigación de campo.

-¿¡Qué?!-exclaman los cuatro al unísino.

-Tal como lo escuchan... hace un par de años que me escribo con el profesor Miguel Arcángel. Él hace clases de Cuidado, perdón Búsqueda y Cuidado en su escuela. Necesita un asistente que conozca de hierbas. Son un excelente indicador del clima y del suelo...

-Claro, Neville...-lo interrumpe Runcorn-...y mi gnomo ya no estará en huelga.

-Ése no es un comentario muy afortunado, calabazote...-Justin se ríe con él, de buena gana.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-se queda pensativa, y sin entender, Parvati.

-Amiga mía... después de convertirse en líder del ED, simplemente está tratando de no resaltar tanto. No le resultará, profesor Longbottom-Sophie concluye.

Neville se encoge de hombros y se aleja por un pasillo. El silencio se hace insoportable hasta que una risilla rompe el suspenso.

-Jijijiji... ya lo entendí-sonríe Parvati.

-Lenta, pero segura, mi amor-Justin la recompensa con un suave piquito.

-La pompa no me va, pero sin ella... te aseguro que no serías mi amigo-le dice, al abrazarlo, Runcorn.

-Ahora sólo debemos pensar que haremos con nuestro futuro, ¿no creen?-Sophie acota, tomando a su calabacín de la mano.

La chispeante Spinks aparece, sorprendentemente triste y cabizbaja, frente al cuarteto. No consiguen reaccionar ante tamaña e impactante sorpresa. Las lágrimas, amargas y sutiles, aún bajan rodando por sus mejillas menos sonrosadas que lo habitual. Ella les mira y sigue adelante sin pronunciar palabra. Intercambian miradas de incredulidad y buscan a alguien en los alrededores que le esté jugando una broma... nada.

-¿Qué les pasa?-La voz de Luna los saca de su asombro.

-Spinks acaba de pasar por aquí llorando-responden a coro los cuatro.

-¿De qué hablan? Estaba recién con ella... en el baño de Myrtle. Le contaba chistes que la hicieron reír por primera vez en más de 40 años-se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando con paso firme sin quedarse a escuchar más conjeturas.

Vuelven a quedarse mudos... dos seguidas no es habitual. Se intercambian cariñosos pellizcos para comprobar que no sueñan. Siguen allí, todo es real. Lo que es muy positivo, sus resultados son completamente ciertos. La profesora McGonagall, que había estado en una alta ventana oculta todo el tiempo en su forma animágica, salta frente a ellos y recupera su aspecto humano para anunciarles que ya es hora: la ceremonia de entrega de El diploma de la lechuza (a las mejores calificaciones finales), para la señorita Roper está a punto de comenzar.

-Ejem, ejem...-tose Minerva muy Dolorísiticamente-...creo que podrán continuar sus rituales amorosos más tarde.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Neville, Spinks y Luna sólo nos estaban retrasando... ¿no es así, profesora?-pregunta Sophie.

-Sabía que no me defraudarías...-la aplaude Minerva-...tu mente es tan despierta que a veces me pareces águila en vez de serpiente.

-Es una serpiente emplumada, profesora-acota Runcorn.

-No he pedido su opinión señor Calabacín-ríe, en respuesta, Minerva.

Runcorn frunce el ceño y su novia se lo vuelve a estirar. Comienza a caminar al salón sin soltarlo. Justin, simplemente, le ofrece el brazo a Parvati y les siguen con toda la reverencia de la nobleza. Un arco triunfal de varitas les espera al ingreso. Los cuatro estandartes decoran el salón sobre cada mesa. El deseo del Sombrero seleccionador se ha cumplido... Hogwarts está unido otra vez. Los detalles carecen de importancia, ya serán aburridísimamente contados por _Cuthbert Binns_ en su aburrídisima clase de Aburridísima historia de la magia. Quizás la profesora McGonagall esté pensando en exorcizarlo de una vez... o conseguir que se retire de alguna manera menos bulliciosa. Aunque éso de hacerse notar nunca le ha parecido del todo desagradable. Presenta al cuarteto, cada uno dirá unas palabras que representan el espíritu de su casa, antes de proceder al acto principal de la ceremonía. Aún tiene sus legítimas dudas, pero no va a discutir con los Jefes de casa... ellos son quienes mejor representan todo lo que se espera de sus familias académicas.

-Un león no se duerme en los laureles, su instinto permanece alerta ante cualquier cosa nueva a la que enfrentarse... en la sabana los cobardes no logran sobrevivir.

-Un tejón no permite la impunidad, su entereza le permite proteger al inocente y distinguirlo del culpable... en la la madriguera los tiranos no son admitidos.

-Un águila no renuncia a su libertad, su curiosidad es el viento de cola que le empuja a encontrar grandes ideas... en los riscos los farsantes no alcanzan el infinito.

-Una serpiente no desperdicia las oportunidades, su versatilidad la hace ajustarse a las diferentes circunstancias para obtener el máximo provecho... en el nido los ingenuos no consiguen sus objetivos.

El retrato de Albus comienza a aplaudir, pero lo interrumpe la entrada de Harry Potter al salón.

-Vaya, ni siquiera para la entrega de El diploma de la lechuza puedes dejar tus ínfulas, san Potter-es el comentario sarcástico de Draco.

-Ni tú las palabras destelleantes, Malfoy-es la respuesta de Harry antes de estrecharle la mano.

Los aplausos regresan y llenan el salón de bote a bote con el gesto de El niño que, gracias al sacrificio del último Director en ejercicio, vivió para contar su historia.

-¿Lo tienes, Malfoy?

-Claro, Potter.

Harry toma un paquete envuelto toscamente en papel gris y camina hacia Minerva. Ésta no comprende que ocurre, pero recibe el presente.

-Ábralo, profesora.

-Pero, Harry... éste, señor Potter. No es el momento ni el lugar. Lo haré en mi despacho.

-Es ahora.

No espera la respuesta, rasga el papel y saca un retrato de Severus Snape. Lo cuelga junto al de Albus Dumbledore y vuelve a tomar su lugar. Severus mira a Albus con una mueca que aparenta algo de desagrado. Por respuesta, recibe un guiño sugerente.


	2. La nueva directora

**Capítulo 2: La nueva directora...**

La profesora McGonagall coge El diploma de la lechuza desde el estrado y se acerca a Sophie para entregárselo, pero nuevamente alguien irrumpe en el salón. Kingsley Shacklebolt, recientemente nombrado Ministro de magia, demuestra que no quiere perderse la ceremonia... aunque, al parecer, ni siquiera ha sido invitado. Como si necesitara de aquéllo... el verdadero líder visible de La orden del fénix, sin desmerecer al catalizador de la derrota de Voldemort que finalmente tiene su cuadro.  
-Disculpe, subdirectora. Creo que es otra persona la que debe realizar este acto.  
-Faltaba más, señor Ministro... adelante, proceda-responde Minerva ofreciéndole el pergamino.  
-No, no, no... me refería a la nueva directora-Kingsley le reconviene a la vez que hace un gesto hacia la puerta y ella entra.  
-Pero ésto no es posible...-se sorprende Minerva.  
-Tal como lo ve, profesora-Kingsley concluye y toma asiento junto a la nueva profesora de Pociones.  
La nueva directora ofrece las presentaciones y saludos de rigor, le pide a Sophie que se acerque y le entrega su merecido premio. Albus pide cantar el himno y Severus, extrañamente, parece estar de acuerdo. Ésto le provoca la reacción de Phineas que deja escapar un chasquido de reprobación. Everard adopta una expresión de incertidumbre, como si alguien le hubiera atravezado el ojo con una lanza.  
Terminado el protocolo de rigor y entregadas todas las licencias mágicas de egreso de Hogwarts, sólo quedan en el salón los estudiantes que acaban de pasar a 7° año.  
-No quiero quitarles más tiempo de sus vacaciones...-comienza la nueva directora-...así que les comentaré algunas cosas que cambiarán. La primera es que, de ahora en adelante, las selecciones se llevaran a cabo en tres pasos: pruebas elementales al estilo _Dürmstrang_, cartas mágicas al estilo _Beauxbatôns_ y confirmación del Sombrero que sera opcional.  
Murmullos llenan la sala y tan pronto vienen, se van.  
-Para quienes no estén al tanto; las pruebas elementales enfrentan a cada estudiante con el fuego, la tierra, el agua y el aire. No hay relación alguna con el Torneo de los 3 magos... son simples desafíos aptos para personas de 11 años y que se efectuarán una semana antes de tener que presentarse en _King's cross_. Lo que allí suceda será comunicado a las personas responsables de cada estudiante y le permitirán sentir más identificación con el espíritu de cada casa.  
El silencio es la única respuesta a la pausa de la directora.  
-Una vez en el salón, todos los estudiantes de primer año serán llamados simultáneamente a este estrado y recibirán, secretamente, la carta que representa su casa. Tendrán unos minutos para verificar si es de su conformidad y, sí así fuere, simplemente la alzarán cuando sean llamados por su nombre y se dirigirán a su nueva casa.  
El Sombrero seleccionador se despierta sorpresivamente, pero vuelve a dormirse.  
-Si tuvieren dudas, se llevará a cabo el tercer paso y se esperará el anuncio de El Sombrero seleccionador. De este modo, sólo será el último recurso y se hará más eficiente el proceso. Ahora pueden retirarse y que disfruten del verano.  
El estruendo llena el salón, mientras comienza a vaciarse.  
-Señorita Weasley y señor Harper, por favor diríjanse a mi oficina.


	3. El nombramiento

**Capítulo 3: El nombramiento...**

Ginny y Harper caminan de mala gana intercambiando miradas confusas, sin saber porqué se les hace aún más larga la espera para comenzar sus vacaciones. Inesperademente, la directora se detiene en seco alzando sus oídos. Algo ha escuchado, se gira sobre sus talones y apunta su varita por sobre las cabezas de su séquito hacia el corredor.

-_Revelum homine_. Muy bien, señor Potter. Sé que nos sigue debajo de la capa.  
-Aquí estoy, no necesitas armar escándalo.  
-¿Armar escándalo, señor Potter? Usted es el experto en esos menesteres.  
-No veo el objeto de tanta pompa, amiga.  
-Cierto es que ya ha egresado de Hogwarts, sin rendir un sólo EXTASIS y por gracia del Ministro de magia ahora tiene un puesto de auror... pero estando aquí, sigo siendo la directora y no su amiga, sr. Potter.  
-Yo salvé al mundo mágico, con éso me basta y me sobra. No necesito tu aprobación.  
-Por supuesto, señor Potter. Porque un león vive siempre rodeado de incertidumbre, amenazas constantes y riesgos permanentes ¿quién más puede vislumbrar la verdadera valentía que oculta un corazón?  
-Y es por éso que Severus debía tener su retrato.  
-Claro, pero no humillando a la subdirectora en el proceso. 

Ginny y Harper intentan escabullirse, pero la mirada severa y un gesto de Harry les detiene.

-Necesito que se queden.  
-¿Acaso les mostrará algo más de su manera de sacar ventaja de su estrellato?  
-No, linda... simplemente te dejaré en ridículo una vez más.  
-Qué así sea y no me vuelva a llamar así, sr. Potter.  
La directora les entrega sus nuevas insignias a Ginny y Harper sin ceremonia alguna.  
-Te llamaré como quiera, dulzura.  
Harry le extiende un pergamino a la directora.  
-¡Ah! Conque éso era, así que Sumo inquisidor. Muy bien...

Gira el decreto ministerial y anota la contraseña de su oficina para regresársela a Harry.

-Muchas gracias, tesoro. Ha sido un placer.

Ginny y Harper contemplan la escena con incredulidad. Al tiempo que Harry y la directora hacen un juramento inquebrantable. Ella se retira intentando mantener la compostura.

-Felicitaciones por sus nuevos cargos.  
-Igualmente, señor.  
-Ejem, ejem... No soy Dolores, Ginnycita mi amor.  
Harry se acerca e intenta besarla.  
-¿Es necesario que siempre tengas que ser así?  
-Si quiere me retiro, señor Sumo inquisidor.  
-No, Harper... está bien. Ustedes trabajarán conmigo. No necesitan tanto protocolo cuando conversemos, al menos no en privado.  
Harry les entrega dos nuevas insignias.  
-De verdad que no entiendo... ¿brigada inquisitorial?  
Ginny lanza un gruñido de confusión, insatisfacción y un atisbo de rabia.  
-Yo tampoco, Harry. Después de toda nuestra lucha en el Ejército...  
La profesora Sprout se acerca decidida a interrumpir el pequeño coloquio, hasta que se cruza con la directora y comprende la situación.  
-Señor Potter. Perdón, Su excelencia. Un tejón vive siempre por su clan, preocupaciones enormes y trabajo agotador ¿quién más puede reconocer la verdadera lealtad que se muestra en la férrea abnegación de la entrega total?  
-Y es por éso, Pómona, que deberás aceptar mi primer decreto sin discutir.  
-¡Va contra los principios de Helga y mi casa... que también son los míos!  
La profesora, simplemente le da un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Harry y le sonríe.  
-Así que te rebelas contra la autoridad.  
-No, me rebelo contra la tiranía. Aquí tiene las llaves del invernadero. Mi renuncia es irrevocable y éso incluye la jefatura de mi casa.  
-Da igual, Herbología no será parte del currículum hasta que Neville vuelva de su viaje. De hecho, sus preciosas casitas de cristal serán demolidas... tendremos un enfoque, como decirlo, más valeroso. Será en terreno, tal como se hace hoy en Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. 

De la escalera que da al subterráneo, estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Slytherin suben desde sus salas comunes para encontrarse con la escena. Draco le sonríe a Harry y lo felicita.

-Muy bien, Potter. Sabía que algún día entrarías en razón.  
-Es sólo por el bien superior, no por mi gloria personal, Malfoy...  
-Ni tú mismo te crees éso.  
-Soy sólo un instrumento. 

Draco hace una mueca de asco y se retira junto con la gente de su casa. Hannah Abbot se queda impávida mirando a su ex-jefa de casa.

-Harry, perdón... Su excelencia. Me imagino que sabe que si usted se mete con un tejón se enfrenta a toda la madriguera.  
-¿Por aumentar la seguridad de su sala común?  
-No. Por no entender que es el esfuerzo colectivo él que permite alcanzar grandes logros.  
-Muéstrame tu espíritu, Hannah... tal como cuando te uniste al Ejército.  
-Le otorgaré el beneficio de la duda, Su excelencia. Volví porque quiero terminar la escuela y rendir mis EXTASIS. No sería justo que no lo hiciera... no estaré llorando para siempre por la muerte de mi madre.

Harry le entrega su insignia y ella se aleja musitando insultos por lo bajo. Al instante, Ginny lo derriba de una sola bofetada.

-Perdone, profesora. Pensé que era mi turno.  
-Pómona, señorita Weasley... ya no hago clases aquí.  
-Su excelencia, permítame ayudarlo. 

Harry se pone de pie rechazando la mano extendida de Harper.

-¡Tú eres sólo una niña mimada, Ginny! No entiendes que lo que hago es para el bienestar de Hogwarts y sus estudiantes. 

Ginny lo patea en la entrepierna y se despide de Pómona, quien se aleja a empacar. Harry queda revolcándose de dolor en el piso. Harper trata de contenerla.

-Ginny, no puedes tratar así al Sumo Inquisidor.  
-Puedo golpear a mi novio cuando quiera.


End file.
